


Dan and Phil Get Lost!

by bucketofphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan and Phil Games, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Established Relationship, Flash Fic Fest: Dan And Phil GAMES!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofphan/pseuds/bucketofphan
Summary: Maybe tour was a bit more stressful than either of them hoped it would be. Going out and performing in front of hundreds and thousands of their fans was life changing, don't get them wrong, but it was draining as hell. So when Phil suggested that they spend their free day in Russia going on a cute museum date how was Dan supposed to reject that?





	Dan and Phil Get Lost!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever upload!! It was written in about an hour and is being uploaded for the Flash Fic Fest: Dan And Phil GAMES!. The game I chose was GeoGuesser and I know this is kinda crappy I'm somewhat happy with it. It is extremely short but that's okay. I hope you all enjoy this too short one shot

Maybe tour was a bit more stressful than either of them hoped it would be. Going out and performing in front of hundreds and thousands of their fans was life changing, don't get them wrong, but it was draining as hell. So when Phil suggested that they spend their free day in Russia going on a cute museum date how was Dan supposed to reject that?

 

3:55pm

 

“Dannny, babe, are you almost ready to go?”, Phil called out exasperatedly, sitting on the edge of their shared hotel bed. 

“Yeah, give me two minutes!”

Phil sighed and flopped back dramatically onto the bed. Dan didn't have to spend hours laboring over his hair anymore to make sure each micro-strand was as straight as a board anymore so he didn't know what was taking so long. 

“I will go to the museum by myself if you aren't ready in the-”, Phil paused and watched the bathroom door open, letting artificial light filter into the room. He didn't say anything as Dan entered the room, instead just stared at him, his face contorted in the biggest smile. 

“Alright, let's go then old man.”

 

4:16pm

 

“Knowing Russian would be really useful right now.”

“Yeah, you're telling me,” Phil looked at Dan, trying to make light of the situation. 

To put it lightly, they were lost. In Russia. Where neither of them understand more than 10 words in Russian.

Dan laughed dryly and gripped the bottom of his shirt as of that would help him read better. “I have honestly know idea where we are.”

“What do you mean you don't know where we are?” 

“Do you not speak English anymore Phil? You know the meanings of those words.” 

Dan sighed and walked away from the street sign in what he was sure was Russian. It just didn't make any sense. Just seconds ago him and Phil were playfully joking around about the fact that they couldn't hail a cab so they would just have to walk to the museum and now they were pitifully lost in the middle of nowhere. 

“Have you checked your phone? Maybe it has some bars.” 

Dan glanced back at his boyfriend, knowing he most likely looked like he wanted to choke him, and not in a kinky way. “No I haven't. I'll do that now.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, relaxing a bit when his home screen lit up. It was a picture of him and Phil laying on a beach towel in the middle of their living room, being dorks of course. Phil has insisted that since they couldn't go to the beach then they should just bring the beach to them. It was one of his all time favorite dates and maybe, just maybe, today could have made the list. 

“I have two bars!!”, Dan shouted excitedly, unlocking his phone and tossing it to Phil. 

Phil caught it successfully, smiling more so to himself as he clicked on the maps app. “And we are in… a black screen.” 

“What?”

“Your phone died.” 

Phil backpocketed Dan’s phone, sticking his hand into his other pocket. He could feel his face heat up as his fingers wrapped around the sharp corner of something. 

“Dan?”

“Yes Phil?”

Phil pulled out a piece of folded up paper, shaking it open. 

“I found the map.”


End file.
